


Dancing With the Devil or is it Flirting

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “You’re flirting with the devil Joshua.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is the princess of one land/castle, and B is the king or queen of another, and they keep their love hidden, because person A’s family would disapprove

“Would you grace this lowly king with your lovely presence?” King Jeonghan bowed, lower than he should’ve to Joshua. He was only a prince after all.

Biting back a grin, Joshua placed his hand in Jeonghan’s. “Of course,” he replied, “saying no to a king isn’t very wise.”

He rose from his bow. “And one can’t possibly order around such a lovely person as yourself.” King Jeonghan smiled, his smile edging into the territory of flirtatious.

Joshua’s eyes twinkled at him, the corner of his lips rising. “There’s that infamous silver tongue of yours your highness.” He let the king whirl him in a half circle before he brought Joshua flush against him.

“Is it working my dear prince?” Jeonghan leaned in, his lips nearly touching Joshua’s, closer than propriety would allow, but neither of them cared.

Smiling, Joshua pulled himself back, putting space in between them. But he still danced through the steps with Jeonghan. “And what does my presence here tell you?”

“You can’t afford to snub me since I’m your superior. I have a crown and my own lands while you’re still only a prince. It wouldn’t do to alienate an ally.” He grinned at Joshua, holding onto his hips. “Also, that you’re playing hard to get by answering my questions with one of your own.”

“I would never dare to,” Joshua said, lowering his gaze to look a bit chastised, even if his body threatened to rebel and burst out laughing at this little game they were playing.  

Jeonghan tsked. “Now now. Don’t turn those pretty eyes away from me.” Jeonghan’s own eyes turned a bit predatory as he lifted Joshua’s chin upwards to have his eyes fall on him. “I want to be the only person you turn your gaze too.”

All around them, the music continued, the other guests dancing or chattering away. If Joshua cared he’d pay more attention to the disapproving gazes of his parents or the narrowed ones of other nobles who wanted to be on King Jeonghan’s arm for the night. But he didn’t. Not when Jeonghan’s eyes were on him.

“What of yours,” Joshua questioned, giving Jeonghan his own little smirk.

“They’re always on you.”

The lights bounced off the dark black of Jeonghan’s hair, making Joshua want to bury his hands in them, run his fingers through it, petting Jeonghan, or pulling him close in a kiss. That wasn’t happening though.

“May I cut in?”

Joshua nearly turned to nicely growl at the interloper; the surprise nearly had him stepping on Jeonghan’s foot though. It was for him. Stupid Wonwoo and his stupid parents.

Jeonghan pulled his teeth back in a mock smile, making sure to show off lots of teeth. “I can’t have you taking away my lovely prince away from me Duke Jeon.” He relaxed it a bit. “We weren’t done with our dance yet.”

Wonwoo gave him a wane smile, his poker face firmly on. “I have important business to discuss with _my prince_. After all he is the Prince of Solaria not a citizen of Lunorium.”

Jeonghan hated having to concede but best not to antagonize Joshua’s family any longer. Turning back to Joshua, he smiled softly. “I hope you’ll save me another dance later on.”

Trailing his hand down Jeonghan’s shoulder as he pulled away from him, Joshua gave him that demure smile that had people dropping to their knees like flies. “Of course. My dance card is always free for you.”

Jeonghan bowed once more before turning to leave, no doubt to get a similar dressing down to the one Joshua had coming.

Wonwoo took his hands and immediately drew them into the next steps of the dance. He frowned. “You’re flirting with the devil Joshua.”

“The devil flirts back,” Joshua quipped, making sure to actually step on Wonwoo’s foot. A bit childish but sue him, he was having a great time with the king and was interrupted. “And he’s a wonderful dancer.”

“Clearly,” Wonwoo said, eyes rolling. “His hands were all over you. You two were getting rather cozy with each other.”

Joshua ignored the implications Wonwoo dropped. “I was just being friendly with one of our allies. Nothing wrong with strengthening relations. It’s my duty,” he said blithely. He smiled as he whirled and saw Jeonghan looking him.

“ _Strengthening_ relations. Sure,” Wonwoo drawled, not believing Joshua for even a second. “If you call letting the King of Lunorium almost kiss you on the dance floor ‘strengthening’ relations.”

“I’m waiting for that proposal of marriage.” Joshua once again ignored the burning gaze his friend was giving him.

“Your parents would never accept it.” Wonwoo was trying to reason with Joshua but it wasn’t going to work.

“I can always ruin myself with him,” Joshua whispered. “You know I can and will if I want to.” Woe to those who tried to trap Joshua away in a tower like he was princess that was cursed or needed saving.

“And he’d take you after he ruined you? You’ve too much faith in him.”

Whirling about one more time, Joshua grinned as he saw Jeonghan’s wink at him. “The devil isn’t as bad as everyone says he is.”

* * *

 

“There you are,” he said.

He let himself be kissed, moaning softly as he felt familiar hands on him. Kissing back, Joshua held on before lips left his. He whined.

Chuckling, Jeonghan gently swiped at Joshua’s lips. “More later. I promise. How was getting away?”

“Easy,” he said, clinging onto Jeonghan’s shoulders. He missed touching him, kissing him, just being so near him. “How is that marriage proposal going?”

“I’m getting the final piece of the offer in soon. Your parents will have no choice but to agree.” He thumbed Joshua’s cheek. “You’ll be mine.”

Bussing him on the nose, Joshua nodded. “Then I’ll have the devil king who everyone tells me to stay away from.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Only your parents and your advisors. You’re hardly a saint yourself.”

He batted his lashes at Jeonghan, “That’s not what everyone says,” he teased. “I’m the angel who’s getting seduced by the devil.”

“You’re the one who seduced me,” Jeonghan said, shaking his head.

“But the devil didn’t say no.” Joshua bit his lip, eyes twinkling in mirth. “You said yes and yes and kissed me and promised me the world and your heart.” He leaned in to kiss Jeonghan again, “Now I’m waiting for my ring.”

“The alluring prince of Solaria will be mine.” Lifting Joshua’s hand, he kissed the ring finger in promise. “Just a bit more and I’ll approach your parents with an offer they can’t refuse.”

Fingers curling into Jeonghan’s coat, Joshua nodded. “Love you,” he said quietly, pressing his forehead against Jeonghan’s.

“And I love you.”


	2. The Devil Gets What he Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit clunky and less flirty but i wanted to see jeonghan propose

“Sir,” Seungkwan said, voice low and filled with exasperation, “what do you think you were doing on that dance floor?”

Jeonghan smiled, eyes watching as Joshua danced with Duke Jeon. God Joshua was beautiful, even if he was clearly being a brat to his friend. “Dancing.”

“Your highness,” Seungkwan hissed. “Having your hands all over the Crown Prince of Solaria isn’t dancing. Nearly having your lips on him isn’t dancing.”

“Strengthening relations,” Jeonghan said, smile going even wider as Joshua turned around once again, his eyes meeting Jeonghan’s.

Sputtering, Seungkwan fought the urge to reach out and yank on Jeonghan’s ear and berate him for his behavior, like Jeonghan was a teenager who wasn’t listening to his advisors. He certainly wasn’t acting like the king he was supposed to be. If Jeonghan was “strengthening” relations then Seungkwan was a fucking lord of the lands.

“He’s going to be mine,” Jeonghan quietly murmured. “I’ll do what I want as long as Joshua allows it.”

“And who’s giving the Prince of Solaria to you,” Seungkwan snorted. “His parents hate you.”

Eyes never straying from Joshua’s fine figure, Jeonghan said, “I found something that Solaria will want from me. Enough that they’ll give into my proposal for marriage.”

* * *

 

Days later, Jeonghan grinned as he inspected the relic in his hands. “You did it.” Finally, the last piece of his proposal suit. The thing that would finally get him and Joshua together in the same castle for life.

He chuckled. “I was being paid rather handsomely for this. I’m just glad I found it in one piece.” The treasure hunter nodded towards the thing in Jeonghan’s hand, “You didn’t skimp on the funds for that. I did my best and things fell into place.”

Humming, Jeonghan waved his hand to him. “Go see Seungkwan about the last payment. The reward is as we agreed upon.”

Minghao tipped his hat. “Call me up again if you need me to find something your highness.” He grinned. “I hope whoever that’s for is well worth the price.”

“He’s worth everything,” Jeonghan replied, slowly placing the round ball back into the chest. “Once Seugnkwan’s done paying you can you tell him to come into my study?”

“Sure,” Minghao threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Jeonghan smiled down at the chest. Soon everything would fall into place.

* * *

 

He waited, taking in the looks that spread all over Joshua’s parents faces. Priceless.

“Is that—”

Jeonghan had never heard the King of Solaria choke. This was something new. He nodded, “Yes, it is.” Pausing, he let them take it in before cutting to the chase, “It’s yours. For a price.”

“And what is that price?” The queen looked up, eyes narrowing at the mention of a price. “That is a priceless artifact of the Solarian history you have in your possession.”

“Your son’s hand in marriage. This will be included in the proposal payment.” He grinned as he heard gasps and a choke. Watching his future father-in-law choke on his own spit was amusing.

“Never!” He stood to his feet. “You’re an ally! How dare you ask for a such a thing when that rightfully belongs to kingdom of Solaria!”

“And I can just as quickly not be your ally,” Jeonghan said, making sure to edge his words with the threat. “You need me more than I need you in terms of our kingdoms being friends. I’m making a sincere marriage proposal, artifact included. All you have to do is let me marry Crown Prince Joshua.”

He didn’t dare to look at Joshua now. If he did he’d likely crumble and simply throw everything to have him. Things that he shouldn’t be bargaining with. Well, considering the hissing a few of his advisors were giving him, he probably shouldn’t have threatened the King of Solaria but things needed to be said.

The two kings glared at each other until he gave in. “Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “We will accept your proposal of marriage. You had a rather generous offering.”

“Only the best for such a shining treasure,” Jeonghan replied. He looked to Joshua who was clearly fighting the urge to run towards him and tackle him a hug. “Would my future spouse like to see his ring? Perhaps even wear it?”

Nodding, Joshua moved from his seat, brushing off his mother’s hand to go to Jeonghan. The devil he had seduced had finally come for him.

Jeonghan kneeled, holding out his hand for the tiny box that held the ring he had custom made for Joshua. Opening it, he grinned as Joshua’s eyes widened. It was something suitable, mildly ostentatious to fit Joshua’s status and to show off Jeonghan’s wealth, but not too much to get in the way of Joshua’s everyday life.

Joshua placed his hand in Jeonghan’s open palm, smiling down at the fact that the king was kneeling for him.

“Will you have me my sweet?” Jeonghan ignored the peanut gallery and their low gagging noises. They needed to shut their mouths lest he remind them of their stupidity when in love.

“Of course,” Joshua answered, tightening his hold on Jeonghan’s palm. The slightly cold metal made him shiver, but perhaps it was more due to the fact that he finally had Jeonghan. And soon Jeonghan would have him.


End file.
